Ice
by Dazzle Free
Summary: The Akatsuki were alright. Until they all died and left me with Sasuke, Madara and Zetsu! SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

_Your talented, Ima! You will be the leader of our village!_

Grandpa's voice rang in my head as I ran blindly through the forest, trying to escape the fate that had been sealed for me at birth.

_But, you see child, if you run, Madara _Uchiha_ will find you, and you don't want that?_

Remembering that, made me think that what I was doing was foolish. I couldn't stand a chance against Madara. He is an _Uchiha_, and if what I have seen of Uchiha confirmed my fear, if I run, I had better be good at it. _Itachi._ He left the village, when I was Sasuke's age. I didn't like any of the Uchiha's, all a bunch of gloomy gloomys. Most of them were dead anyway…

_That was five years ago~~~_

Today, I am fourteen. My name is Ima Kurohoshi, one of the elite Akatsuki members. I have been ever since I ran away. No remorse in doing so. I have no partner as such has died, just like Pain. Just as my Grandpa promised, I was found by Madara, him now been the leader of the Akatsuki, but most of the other members know him as Tobi. I am still proud to say, the youngest member of the Akatsuki is myself, but I wasn't a happy bunny when Team Taka arrived. Bringing yet another Uchiha to lower the happy mood. Madara is alright, almost bearable. But I have always hated _Sasuke_. Last time I saw him, he was a student in that Ninja School. I wonder what happened. I don't know the details of Itachi's death. Nobody tell me anything, but I have a feeling that Sasuke is stronger than he looks.

"Ugh…" I shoved myself of the things we all call beds. "Anyone up?" I whispered, knowing if anyone was up they could hear me, and not loud enough to wake anyone up. Not that there was many to wake up, just me Zetsu and Madara, and Team Taka are staying in the hideout until Team Kakashi stops snooping around. We all stayed in a big room since half of the building got blow sky high thanks to Deidara, back when he was alive…

"I'm up! Why do you care?" A female voice said from the other end of the hall. Must be Taka's Karin, I don't think she has much purpose; she can sense chakra, that's about it.

"I care because I was bored, thought Madara might be up so we could start doing something, doesn't matter, no one of importance is awake." All I heard was a snort of disgust. I really didn't care. I walked over to the bell that signalled everyone to get up, it normally meant food, but this time it meant an impatient teen was about to get real bored. I stuck it loudly three times, and heard a flurry of complaints and bed springs.

"Ima?" Zetsu popped his head out from the wall besides me, "Good morning, I was up you know, making breakfast. Trust you to not look in the beds. Madara is not going to be happy…" He trailed of floating back into the wall.

"Good morning too you too!" I yelled into the wall.

"Ima?" A gruff, old and not happy voice said from behind me, "Ima, I was hoping I could sleep for another three hours. It is only 5:14." I almost laughed at Madara's uncanny ability to tell time with no clock, but thought against it. I shuffled my feet and looked guiltily at the bell.

"WHO WOKE ME UP???" Jugo shouted from the other side of the room, whilst stumbling over in my direction, I could see he was trying not to kill me. "I WANNA KNOW!" I watched as Karin and Suigetsu tackled him animatedly, and quite comically.

"Calm down Jugo." A slow, Ice like voice calmly whispered. Madara seemed to be awake as soon as he realized Sasuke was active. It almost made me ill to see the love Madara had in his eyes for that boy. He never seemed that way towards Itachi, I think it was because Itachi was going to die anyway, Sasuke seemed to have more intent to stay alive.

Team Taka walked over to us just as Zetsu came through the wall, handing me an Orange. "This is what you had to wake up early to make?" I muttered dryly to him as I peeled it.

"The bacon was burned…" He muttered back nibbling on the peel as I wrinkled my nose.

"Why were we woken up, Madara?" The icy voice said again.

"I don't know, Sasuke. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sasuke turned his eyes slowly to me. I wonder why his every move is slow. I just stared back, shoving a piece of orange in my mouth every now and then. After two minutes Sasuke removed his eyes.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." He waves his hand in the air and walked away _slowly_, Karin in quick pursuit. The other two followed shortly after. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the living room, yes, we have a living room. I didn't seem to want to do anything anymore; Sasuke just brings you down like that.

I plopped down on the sofa staring at the walls, wondering if chocolate still tasted good. I know, weird thoughts right, well, I am sure it still tastes just as good. I snapped out of my thoughts because I could hear fast breathing at the door, wasn't Madara, certainly wasn't Sasuke.

"Where is he?" I turned to see a short, spiky haired blond boy with what I supposed was whiskers?

No way!

I wasn't?

It ISNT? Is it? The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox? Naruto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so normally, I don't do these note things at the top of my fanfics, but I thought, What the Heck! So, yea, I like cookies, enjoy!**

"Who do you want?" I said sitting up.

"Don't talk dumb, Sasuke, that's who I want!" So this is why Sasuke and the rest of them were hanging around here? Well, looks like it was in vain, they found them _and_ us… That IDIOT! Sasuke has put us in danger too!

"Well, I don't know where he is! I am the only one here!" I said, trying to throw him off.

"I am not an idiot! Tell me where he is!" Hummm, should I hand Sasuke over to him, I mean, I don't like him anyway. Then again, it won't exactly keep me in Madara's good books either… I will have to protect him for a little longer.

"I don't know where Uchiha is!" I said taking a blunt step towards the boy. If I play my cards right _I_ could be the one to capture Nine-Tails! "However… I do know where he is going…" I am going to start my knowing as a weapon! "But, I can't tell you that… However, you could ask Madara." Nine-Tails eyes widened at my leaders name.

"M-Madara is here?" He asked stumbling then regained his cool. I nodded, slowly reaching for my kunai. I swiftly attacked but felt my kunai dive into nothing. I blinked and saw that there was nothing, nobody, there… I looked behind me, below me, beside me. Trust me; I looked everywhere, and, nobody, nothing! Not even a trace that Nine-Tails had been anywhere near this spot!

"Whaa?" I muttered plopping myself back on the sofa, wondering if Zetsu had drugged my orange… I should call a meeting, just in case…

_Later~~~_

"That makes no sense, Ima!" Madara yelled from the other end of the table, where he was perched precariously at the edge of his seat.

"Yeah! I would have sensed another chakra if he had been there!" That Karin girl piped in, as if she was one of us.

"But, I am not saying that he WAS there, I am saying that I SAW him." I slammed my hand on the table and stood up, "It could have been an illusion jutsu, all I am saying is that we should be careful, more wary of invasion?!" I spoke with as much authority as I could muster, Karin just clicked her tongue.

"Ima is right, Karin." An icy voice joined in the conversation, "We should be careful, whatever Ima saw could just be a warning of what is to come." I almost appreciated what Sasuke said, I would, if it wasn't him. Sasuke looked at he with blank eyes and I just nodded in thanks. Madara stood up and sent us all away; he claimed he had to think. Man, sometimes, I just wish everything wouldn't be so serious. Zetsu floated through the floor and Team Taka stood up in union, they all walked out of the room and I was left standing there, alone.

"Ah! Ima, as usual, there is a good point to your slow moving!" Madara said, walking up to me, putting a rough hand on my shoulder, "I want you to watch Sasuke for me, just be subtle about it. After what you saw I am not taking any chances with his wellbeing! You, my dear, are the only one I trust to watch him, without becoming infatuated or killing him!" I think he was talking about Karin, the latter Zetsu.

"Well, since you already gave me you reason, I can't ask why…" I clenched my fists and walked out of the room, Madara sending words of warning to my back. Might as well go make friends with the Uchiha kid. HA! Like that would ever happen!

I walked into the living room, only to find that as usual, Sasuke was shrouded by his minions, sorry, I mean _Team. _They all turned to look at me. As usual, Karin was the first to say something spiteful. "What do you want? Came to bass us around, Akatsuki?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I haven't, and if you haven't realized, you are affiliated with the Akatsuki too, are you an idiot? I actually have to talk with Uchiha!" I said, not looking at the raven haired boy. Karin almost had a breakdown right there. 'NO! I mean, I don't care!" She said, pushing up her ugly glasses.

"Yah huh…" I said, looking at the blushing girl with big eyes. Sasuke stood up and nodded to the rest of his minions. They all nodded in response, I am going to nick name them all Team of the Bobble-Heads. Ahaha funny…

"What do you want, Ima?" He said, he paused before my name, obviously trying to think of my last name, but, hey, not a lot of people know.

"Madara wants me to watch you. But I couldn't care less, so, number one: don't tell Madara I told you of his little plan. Number two: stay safe so it looks like I am doing a good job. Just so you know, I am not watching you because I couldn't care less about you." He just blinked and turned around and walked back into the room. "HEY!" I yelled at him.

"Fine! Go!" He responded. I sent him a piercing glare and walked away, to my room, so I can sleep.

_Sasuke's POV~~~_

That Ima girl is quite intelligent, much brighter than these idiots. I looked around at the fools I call my Team. I am not sure whether to be hurt by Ima's comment of not caring. Then again, why should she care? She doesn't know me… Well, she is not aware that she knows me, all of her memories of her child hood seemed to have been replaced. _Our_ childhood.

I sighed and lent back into the sofa and gently ran m fingers along the soft material. Ima will remember; she has too! Maybe I would have some hope of changing myself if she remembers…

**Oooo, what's Sasuke talking about? (No, really, I wish I knew, I guess I will find out when I write the next chapter…) Thank you for reading! ^-^ I will eventually bake you all cookies, are any of you allergic to peanuts???**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thanks for the reviews! ^-^ They are much appreciated! Enjoy! And I am so sorry for not updating earlier, it has been months… I am such a bad person. T-T**

_Ima's POV~~~~ _

I shuffled down the hall, thinking about what I said to Sasuke. Maybe I was a little harsh? Nah. He is not someone who would understand if I didn't spell it out for him…

_Ima's flashback~~~_

"_Run, Ima! Faster! You're so slow!" Sasuke yelled, running comically into a tree as his brother picked him up._

"_He's right, Ima. You're a snail." Itachi joined. I rolled my eyes at the boys and sped straight past them as Sasuke yelled in complaint._

_Ima's POV~~~~_

Just as I had stopped freaking out at Sasuke, this happened. "What the freak was that?" I yelled aloud, just a Zetsu came flurrying through the wall.

"DON'T EAT HIM!" He yelled at me waving his arms in the air, making me tired just looking at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON, ZETSU!?" I yelled back, wondering who I am not to eat.

"SASUKE!" He yelled as I smacked my head. Just then Sasuke popped his head around the corner looking at us both with crazy eyes. I looked around and did what any irritated girl would do. Faint. I flopped to the ground dramatically. I mean, I didn't really faint, I can't. But it was worth it to see Sasuke's and Zetsu's expression. Zetsu looked panicked and I am pretty sure Sasuke was laughing, that was after he sussed me out, before he realized I was faking, he freaked out. It was funny! Well, in a cruel way…

"Oh my God! Ima! I hate yooooou!" Zetsu said as he figured it out too "Why would you do that you silly girl!" By now, Sasuke, rather out of character, was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ahaha, that reminds me of the time I ran into the tree… Don't know why-" He stopped and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What!?" I yelled, panicking as I remembered that flashback thingy I just had. Was it real? It couldn't have been… "What aren't you telling me, cheese puff?" I said prodding him.

"Cheese puff? HAHAH YOU HAVENT CALLED ME THAT IN YEARS!" He yelled, laughing again. Oh my frig! What is going on! OK, it's either a parallel universe, or I have gone nuts.

Now this time… I really did faint.

**Wow, that was a confusing chapter. It hurt my brain… But it's great to be back. Now, I think in the next chapter Sasuke will be back to what we all consider normal for him. But in the mean time, Ima is fainted on the floor, Sasuke is rolling on it, and Zetsu is running around in circles… Wow… Oh! Before I forget! I TOTALLY made cooookkkies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I seem to be on a roll with updates, so I won't give up on you yet! Xx**

_Ima's POV_~~~

I woke up in my bed two days later. Madara told me I had suffered some type of mental break down. I wonder why… I had asked to see Sasuke (Cheese puff), but Team Taka had all gone on another mission, so it would be a few more days until I get to chew him out.

But on the bright side… I get to go on a mission… To the…. Waaaiiittt fooorrr ittttt… LEAF VILLAGE! Yeah… I know you all totally saw that coming, but I wanted it to have an awesome introduction anyway. I have been told to spy on Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, but I have to go a civilian, so that means no Akatsuki robe's (ITS ABOUT TIME!!!) I am actually looking forward to it, I don't remember anything about the leaf village, apart from the flashback, I am sure I was there before…

"Bye, Madara! Zetsu!" They all nodded in farewell. I hopped happily with grace down the side of the mountain, counting the rocks I destroyed as I went. "Ima! Stop destroying things! The mountain will cave in and we will all be dead!" I yelled OK, up to him and behaved. This is going to be AWESOME! I think…

_Sasuke's POV~~~_

Hn, I wish we could have found a more soft place to sleep… I prodded the rock where I lay. I wonder if Ima is OK, I didn't want to leave while she was still unconscious, but if I know that girl, she will be up in around two days and be hopping down the mountain (probably destroying it) and off to spy on them… The girls got stamina, I won't worry…

"Sasuke…" Karin whispered.

"Yes" I replied, wanting to slap her for distracting my train of Ima thought. "What's wrong?"

"I think something just blew up about 47 miles from here… The chakra was Ima's… Do we care?"

**Oooooohhhh told you I would be getting serious. So, was Ima just blowing up any old random inanimate object? Or was something serious happening? FIND OUT NEXT TIME MUWAHAHAH! Love u all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I just died my hair purple and red for anyone who cares!!! Xx**

_Sasuke's POV~~~_

"What!" I leaped up, "Of course we care! Wake up the others! Find out where the chakra is coming from! We are going to find her!" Karin looked at me in disgust and nodded.

_Ima's POV~~~_

"HEY! That wasn't very nice!" I screeched at the masked infiltrator as he lighting (rather powerful) chakra-ed my butt. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Now my cloak is singed!" It looked like I was going to have to use force against this fly… I slammed my hands to the ground and stones ripped out of the ground stabbing into the intruder. He was dead in seconds, but my power was depleted… I didn't have to use such power on a runt like him, I scolded myself.

"IMA!" I loud _ICY_ voice cried from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Why are you here? Aren't you on a mission?" I said steely, turning on my heels to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, I am on a mission. But you were, um… Never mind, whatever… Come on guys! We are leaving!" They all turned and sped away leaving me staring at his back and dumbfounded.

"Sasuke…" I murmured, half out of irking, half out of confusion. What is wrong with that boy? Or, more to the point, what is right with him?

**Ahaha, I think I am the one most interested with Ima's odd way of thinking… She is really weird… It wasn't intentional like, just, wow, the girl is nuts… Thanks for reading about my weird character! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'mmmm baaaccckkkkkkkkkk! Miss me? I hope so! So, yup, I felt like I needed to update! Xx**

_Ima's POV~~~_

My train of thought was distracted by Cheese Puff as I entered the leaf village with not as much hassle as I expected. They just gave me the once over (I had use a concealing jutsu to hide my weapons and such… yeah, I am just that awesome!) and practically shoved me through.

At first nothing seemed similar… I hopped around in the streets looking for Team Kakashi. I mean, I didn't expect them to be that hard to find. I hear the cause quite the ruckus around here.

_Ima's flashback~~~_

"_Ima, would you like some ramen?" Itachi asked, prodding my back._

"_Yes please Tachi-Kun!" I spun around gleefully, almost noticing a smirk on his almost always stoic face._

"_OK, just don't tell Sasuke. He will want some too. And that just won't do." _

_Ima's POV~~~_

I did my best not to make a big deal about what just happened. It felt so real. Like old memories. But they can't be real. I grew up away from here. With my Grandfather…

I stood at the edge of the Ramen shop. Maybe it was fate? But a familiar (And somewhat loud.) Orange haired boy was sat in the same seat that Itachi was in my false memory. SCORE!

I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIIINNN! I hopped gleefully in the store and plopped myself down next to the boy. He looked over at me and smiled a huge (and somewhat INSANE!) smile.

"HI! I'M NARUTO!" He practically yelled in my ear. I think I just lost 50 brain cells…

"Hello, Naruto. My name is {Think brain think} Karin!" Heeeeee! I ownz!

**Indeed you do own Ima, indeed you do. So, Ima is speaking to Naruto. Naruto is yelling at Ima. And Cheese Puff is nowhere to be found. And a dead Itachi buys a child ramen. The world is going to end. Love u guys! XxxxxxxX**


	7. Interlude

**Hi guuuyyyss… Sorry I haven't updated in like… Well 2 years. So many guilty feels. So, I know nobody's probably going to be interested after such a long time, but well I still have 8 people subscribed and I will spam them with new chapters none the less. Also I am starting a new story that WILL be updated frequently. It will be another Naruto but it will basically be a re-write of the original story only with my OC thrown in. WARNING ! It will go through EVRYTHING and it is SasukexOC but no Mary-sues. You guys should know that **** Thank you all for even looking at my story again… after all this time. Love you all. For real! 3**

Okay, so.. I'm going to update the next chapter in the next, well, chapter! So think of this as an awkward begging for forgiveness interlude!


	8. Chapter 7

**So this is the real chapter! Enjoy everyone! For a refresher we have left off at Naruto yelling at Ima and Ima going all identity theft and taking on Karin's name! WOOHOO.**

_Ima's POV~~~_

"THAT'S A FAMAILIER NAME! How come I haven't seen you around before? I THINK ID REMEMBERS A FACE LIKE THAAAT!" He yelled at me, with a face… That was mixed with confusion and the pain of trying to flatter me and not succeeding. He's not blind to my face of disgust then.

No Ima. Be nice. Let him take you where you need to go.

"Oh, you probably haven't seen me around. I stay in my house with my younger sister. But I remember your face. You're Uzamaki? Naruto? You're so cool…" I pulled my face away in mock dreaminess.

He seemed to almost do a dance in his chair, "Why don't you come see my friends? You can hang out with us.. I mean we are very busy! But we can make time for you 3" This is really way to easy.. Like. What?

"That sounds great! Let's go!" I smiled brightly.

_Sasuke's POV~~~_

Ima is GEINUS. Nobody else could sneak in just like that and she knows it. But I can't let her just take Naruto just like that. I want a part in this. I'm sure she doesn't know what we can do. What all three of us could do.. Before I killed him. Itachi. All three of us shared a bond.

"_Ima, it's Sasuke. Keep walking and act normal. I will explain later, right now listen. Im watching from the sky. I want to take Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi. I want them. "_

I entered her head and relayed a message like only we could. It's not that I can read her mind. Only tell her things without speaking. I wasn't going to reveal this to her until her memory came back.. It would cause conflicts with Madara but what he doesn't know wont hut him.. Yet.

She only looked slightly phased for a split second that only I noticed. The she subtly flipped the sky off. I smirked then..

_As far as I know… I've already killed Kakashi. Oops~ _

**So I know it's really short guys.. But I just want to know who's interested. Also who would be interested in my doing the other story. I'm planning on updating at least every three days and I don't see it ending any time soon. So I'd love to know if you guys even cared! I will await the response! Love love love you all 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm continuing right away because my creative juices are flowing for Naruto.. woohhooo…**

_Ima's POV~~~_

His voice entered my head without permission but I seemed to have the natural instinct to know how to reply. Now wasn't the time to wonder how though, the mission I had self-appointed myself became deadly as soon as Sasuke became involved. I flipped the sky off and started to concentrate.

There are so many things that can go wrong now. Of course they will recognize Sasuke so he can't come down here, but I can't ignore him. Number 1: he's inside my friggin head. Number 2: I don't know what he will do if I don't agree, and I don't want to put myself in the danger of his rash stupidity. So I wont.

_You can't have killed him! When did this happen? _He didn't seem too worried about this, but neither was he in awe. It sounded like I had spoiled his fun to tell the truth. Also from what Itachi told me.. About his eye. Sasuke probably wanted to know too.

_It was earlier, when Karin felt my chakra. You came. It was then. He was masked, like usual, and unprepared. _As far as I know it was him, and I didn't care. I don't think it even went into my head until Sasuke mentioned it. But Naruto… He seemed fine. Okay. Happy. Something is off. Clone?_ I wouldn't worry about it Sasuke, something tells me Naruto would at least be a little more guarded if he really was dead. _I sent that in a more self-assuring tone than I wanted it to be. The only thing I'm worried about if that it WAS him. He LIVED. And he KNOWS what I look like. Shit.

_Yeah. Just in case though, I have your back. I'm concealed and will be down with you if necessary. _I felt assured but also my trust was not the highest for him. He's annoying and untrustworthy. Arrogant. Stupid. Stupid. Did I mention he killed my teammate, and his brother? That screams insane. Whatever.

_Why do you want to help me?_I was trying to look innocent and unaware as we approached Naruto's team. Kakashi still intact for anybody who was concerned about his safety. My safety is in jeopardy now though. He recognizes me.

_I want them._ That was the last response from Sasuke that I heard.

Because right after that…

Shit began to fly. E

Everywhere.

**Sorry that chapter was a bit jumbled. I just wanted to introduce the bond Ima and Sasuke have. And that is only a slight part of the truth! : ) Be excited guys. It gets good… Starting… Now!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So this chapter is going to be kind of filler from about three years ago when she first met Madara. There are going to be lots of hints dropped by him to her true identity so try to figure it out. But let me tell you... PlOT TWIST! Love you guys, no idea if anyone is reading this but… I want to continue with this story. Next chapter will also be on her past, which include Itachi AND Sasuke being HAPPY! So staaay tuned!**

_Ima's POV~~~_

To be honest, even though I will never admit it to him later on, my heart is rumbling in my chest. I'm standing in front of Madara Uchiha. Itachi told me about him, the way he talked was almost like a warning, but now I'm not sure. I'm standing here but I'm not dead.

I will take the time to note there was a glazed chocolate doughnut placed in front of me on a pink plate. Madara had put it there. So if there was any great tormented fear. I wasn't feeling it anymore.

"You are one of Itachi's partners? I should have assumed he would keep you around." He spoke in a voice unsuited for his nature, soft. Fatherly. "I should thank him really, keeping you around. Not leaving you where he left his brother." I felt assured he knew what he was talking about; however it was a load of bologna to me. I have never met his brother apart from in passing conversation with Itachi. I had also never known Itachi before being his partner. I am thankful for that, he is loco. A lunatic in the highest order.

As I didn't really know how to reply, I took a bite of the doughnut. Even if it was poisoned it can't just sit there looking so darned good.

"You don't remember do you? Your childhood." He looked puzzled. He really is unlike what I thought he was. Now all my fear to him has subsided I might as well reply…

"I remember my childhood fine. I was going to be some village ruler, but I ran away. My grandfather told me to. I have never met Itachi's brother before, and have only known Itachi as my partner." His brow crumpled, "Also, this doughnut is to die for. I hope I won't really die for it. But it was worth it."

He looked deep in thought for a brief second before guffawing with laughter. If I wasn't scared then, I am now. "Please join my cause. You would be a fantastic addition to my team. I have many things I wish to… awaken in you. You have powers you do not realize." He seemed very passionate about this, but even still I fear Itachi more than I do Madara. Ditching Captain Tachi was not high up on my to-do list (It is there, don't get me wrong) and I feel like I should be going back to him soon.

"I would love to awaken whatever powers I am unaware I have. But being the youngest to graduate my academy and also the youngest member of the Akatsuki I have a reputation to uphold. Did I mention yet that I am also the fastest? I'm no escape artist like our darling Tobi; but you can watch me disappear."

And with a wink and a wave. I was gone.

And that was very lucky, because I thought I was going to die. Last time I pulled a disappearing trick on an Uchiha they set me on fire. The fire was awfully rude, but I can't really blame him. What I said was awfully rude too. He is very touchy about his brother. He never shows it to the others but… I know how he really feels. Even so I can't explain what he did to the village. I just know he really loves his brother… Sasuke was it?

**Okay, so maybe some of you got the clues I dropped in there,but things will come to light soon enough. But next chapter you can enjoy some SasukexIma crack and Itachi poking small children. Also we will find out where Ima is really from... Maybe. Maybe we will. IF SOMEBODY WOULD LET ME KNOW IF YOUR STILL READING THIS. REVIEW PLEASE. EVEN ANON. EVEN JUST AN EXCLAMATION MARK (!). Please. You guys are killing me. LOVE ALWAYSSSSSS**


	11. Chapter 10

**So here it is. Posted regardless of reviews I guess. The TRUE childhood of Ima. Xoxo guyyyyysss!**

_Itachi'sPOV~~~_

All the reasons the ANBU can give me does not yet give me resound reason to kill these two kids. My brother… I can't. I can't even think like that towards him. But his friend, the little girl. That kill I have mulled over in my head but the way he looks at her makes me stop. But yet he looks at my parents also with love… He so young and she is so insignificant. So why?

I think the reason I can't kill her may not even have anything to do with Sasuke. I think it is because of her eyes. She is so strong. She could rival anyone. Yet she is so unaware.

_Ima's POV~~~_

Where are all my socks? Jeez, they both must think I'm really mentally inapt.

"IMA IMAIMAIMMAAAAAA! Will you hurry up! Itachi-kun is only off work today! JEEZ!" Sasuke yelled up the stair. I could see his face, screwed up half in amusement half actually wanting me to seriously hurry up. He wanted me to go out with he and his older brother.

I really didn't want to waste any time either so I put on some of my sisters sock and leaped down the stairs. I really like Itachi. Ad not in that 'like-like' way they talk about in the academy. I mean, I just think he is really cool. I think Sasuke looks a lot like him. I admire Itachi but I'd never tell anyone that.

Lately he has been very odd though…

"Hi Sas!" I yelled as I punch Sasuke and raced out the door. He came out two seconds after me with his tongue sticking out.

"Guys, don't fight yet." I turned to see Itachi standing a few steps away. "Ima" He smiled.

"TACHI-KUN!" I ran to him, but as usual I was thwarted by his finger and he stopped me in my tracks with a forehead poke. He put his hand on my head and steered me and Sas onto the village trail. Our clan had made a trail through the woods to join directly into the main area of Konaha.

I immediately jumped into the trees. Sas complained loudly on the ground about why he couldn't do that and Itachi just smiled. "One day, Sasuke. She's just fast." I jumped over the trail to the trees on the other side and back again, occasionally hanging over Itachi's head, poking Sasuke's back.

I don't know why I can do all of this. We hadn't even started physical training in the Academy yet, we only some stretches and some sparring with dummies. It just seems natural, like I was born to be fast.

Naturally I arrived before them. So I waited in a tree to make them jump. It would only work on Sas, but I know Tachi-kun will humour me. Like he did when we raced, two months ago. Sasuke wanted us to race, as earlier that day I may have been picking on him, about how slow he is.

We had started at the beginning of the trail and had reached the end in about 31 seconds. It was the fastest time I had ever done it in. I had reached there and Tachi was nowhere to be seen. He arrived one second after me. I celebrated my victory happily.

I found out the next day he had gone there and back about 15 times before I had reached the end. Oh well… I'll just get 16x faster.

_Itachi's POV~~~_

We reached the end of the trail and I knew Ima would jump. Sasuke hadn't learned yet. I wasn't sure if we have enough time to help him learn.

She jumped and Sas almost fell of my shoulders. To make Ima happy I gave a little jolt and she smiled. Sasuke got off my shoulders and we walked into town.

Sasuke smiled at everyone and Ima waved shouting cheery greetings. I don't know why the want the Uchiha clan gone. Well, I do. But these two would never hurt anyone. But they will be corrupted if I let them live.

I saw one villager, an elderly fruits salesman, reach down and lift a banana peel. I know what he is going to do but I won't stop it. Her eyes. I want to see her eyes. They are all doomed anyway. One last time. Her eyes.

He threw the peel at he, "Go home, Uchiha" he screamed, rage in his eyes. But he does not know the rage in her eyes. She halted and I knew she would be taken over by the power. She is so young and anything will set her off, the village walk on eggshells for her and she is so unaware.

She turned to the man and he immediately quivered and stumbled back, falling to the ground. The people around stared open mouthed. Sasuke stepped back and looked at me, worry in his eyes. Ima's tiny fists clenched at her sides. One woman even began to cry. I knew what they saw.

Rinnegan.

**And there it is. The truth. IM IN AWE OF IMA AND SHE IS MY OWN OC. WHAT IS THIS? I'm too excited to stop writing even if nobody is reading haha… So we will be getting back to the actually main plot line next chapter, but now you know. What you don't know is why she doesn't remember anything! And why she cannot use her eyes anymore… I know it's been a bit ItachixIma, but their friendship is a very important part of how this whole story will play out. So please keep in mind even without her memory and her snarkiness to Uchiha she was even so very fond of Itachi. Don't worry the story is still very much so SasukexOC! Love you guys! Please review… Favorite.. anything. Love me like I love youuuuu? *crying forever**


End file.
